


A Specter Lies in Every Corner

by Lights_Angel17



Series: Different Reality, Different Stories, Different Fates [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jessica - Freeform, List can go on, Maz - Freeform, Self-Harm, Spirit Animals, The Force, Unkar Plutt - Freeform, aka the 2 squads, idk - Freeform, minor characters as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lights_Angel17/pseuds/Lights_Angel17
Summary: Hosnian Prime University is one of the best colleges in the country, that only takes in best , making it dream turned into reality to be accepted. It has been deemed the "perfect" college by many, one with no flaws or secret...they say. But when Rey arrives, keeping secret of her life, she believes this is the start of a pristine life. But when she begins to experience and see what life holds here, she and her friends begin to wonder that not only they, who holds secrets.





	A Specter Lies in Every Corner

**Author's Note:**

> They're ready to begin their new lives to rid of the problems they face now.

There was banging at the door that seemingly pierced through the blasting sound of Folk music, causing a level-headed Rey to jump. Looking at her phone, she noticed that 3 unanswered texts and a missed call. Quickly connecting the dots, emotions were between fear and annoyance.

"Shit," repeatedly telling herself as she tried hiding a sketchbook and cleaning her bed. The banging only grew louder, which resulted in her screaming "I'M COMING!"

Taking out and putting down her earbuds quickly, without even pausing the music, got up from her bed. Walking over to the still banging door, she hesitated to open it. Thinking she should jump out the window and make a break for it, but would only result in making the situation worst, she opened the door. Met with an angry face, hands balled up in a fist, with one arm up in the air, looking as if they were going to hit her, she knew what she was in for. Didn't even need to tell herself it's going to be ok.

"Yes? How can I help you?" Rey asked. She was putting on a fake concerning voice, but she knew well it wasn't even close to real.

"Why didn't you come downstairs?"

"I didn't know or hear you, so sorry."

"I texted and called you! Even hollered your name so loud, the neighbors must've heard!"

He was yelling. Rey was very much sure the next door neighbors will call to complain about the ruckus. If so, he'll always result into blaming her for the shit he caused. Anyway, she's always used to this so she has no problem what so ever with it.

"Ok that's fine with me, but what do you want?"

"I want to know why the dishes aren't washed?"

"Kriff, I don't know. Maybe because I was spending the whole day in the GARAGE FIXING DAMN CARS!" Rey yelled. She regrets it, but she's proud. The look on his face says it all. What worries her is that he could put her back in that damn orphanage. He's always threatened her by saying that. But due to her being 19, why should he. She could just leave the house and never return.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of the door in her face. This caused her to comeback to Earth, startling her. Seeing what happened, she responded with a sneer, "Damn you, Unkar Plutt!" 

Falling onto her bed, Rey pulled the hidden sketchbook out from under her pillow. She began to flip through pages and pages of sketches and drawings, only to stop at a specific page. On that page was a folded piece of paper, a letter to be exact. Unfolding it, she began to read the words "Congratulations, you've been accepted into Hosnian Prime!" and it brought a smile. It's only known to her that she's the first person to be accepted into a university like this. Others say that don't accept people from a city like Jakku. 

Looking over to the other side of the room, was a suitcase. In that suitcase, were clothes, belongings, and other sketchbooks from the past. in fact, it was the suitcase she brought to live in this hell. After Grandfather Obi Wan died and her parents abandoned her, she was brought to an orphanage. It was fine, but poor. The nuns treated her well as she was a Kenobi, teaching her the basic education and the Force. She always questioned it and the Nuns told her it's energy. They even told her she'll know if she's close to the Force if she sees a Spirit Animal or something along the lines.

After remembering that memory, she finally spoken the words, "Ok, I'm leaving tonight."

-

The quiet room was interrupted with a Heavy Metal ringtone from a cellphone. Picking it up quickly, Kylo Ren answered in a tone of irritation. It was his mother. He didn't hate her, but what this family has been going through for the past few months.

“Yes, mom?” he asked in irritation.

“Where are you?”

“I’m at Snoke’s, he giving me some more information about Hosnian.”

“Well, can you please come home now. It’s almost dinner time.”

“Mom, please- “

“BEN, JUST PLEASE!” she hanged up, making Kylo roll his eyes. He told them millions of times to call him Kylo. Kylo Ren. They just never learn. They never learn that he hated his real name. He couldn't stand it. Turning to look at Snoke, Snoke responded with.

“You can go, I believe I told you enough info anyways.”

Snoke, Kylo’s mentor and Hosnian Prime’s principal. He’s in a way close to the Solo’s as he worked with Leia before she became a senator to the Council.

Kylo nodded, gathering his belongings to leave. This kid was known for wearing black, just everything he owns is black. Some call him the “Typical Emo”, while other’s wonder why he acts the way he does, being the son of wealthy family and all.

Arriving home, he awaits seeing his mother at the door, to hug and greet him, which he didn't really like, but it was from his mom. But no, he isn’t greeted with a hug, but yelling upstairs.

“For fuck’s sake, not again,” he groans, feeling a headache come along.

This has been happening after rumors have stirred that Han Solo, his father, was a smuggler and committing illegal acts. Kylo always thought his father was keeping secrets. Walking over to the living room, he sat down on the couch to eavesdrop on the argument.

“Damnit! Why are you so complicated!?”

“I’m trying to help you, Han! Do you really think you can deal with this yourself!”

“I can handle it myself! I don’t want you to get involved!”

“I’m already involved! This family is!”

It was pissing him off. The yelling. Many don't know but only a few, know he has anger problems. Every since these rumors have been coming his family has been in the center of attention with the press. While watching TV, the news always says something on the lines "Han Solo Rumored to Be a Smuggler!" or some shit like that. Even the news reporters come up to their home, demanding questions. One news reporter, in particular, wouldn't leave the property, which nearly resulted in Kylo nearly punching him. 

His anger, his rage, was unhealthy. It can lead to yelling to screaming to breaking something. The thing that sparks it, is when people says he's just like his father or they call him by his real name, Ben Solo. He hated his father so much he can't stand it. It gets anyone having to correct someone if they constantly repeatedly say his true name. He wishes he was never related to him, wishes he doesn't see his face or hear his voice.

As he sat down on the couch, Chewie, the family dog ran up to him wanting a rub. Kylo grinned, scratching the dogs ear. Upstairs the yelling seemed to become louder, which resulted in Kylo hissing. Chewie looked up at the ceiling and whimpered. Looking at the dog, he rubbed his head.

"Don't worry about me. In few days, I'll be gone. Maybe I'll secretly bring you along?" smiled Kylo Ren.

-  
Finn was tired, but happy. He bounced from family to family. No one wanted him. Luckily, they every single one of them were a family, ones who didn’t endure what he had to. Hearing that his family was murdered and leaving his home was something he couldn’t live with. But during those years of going to a different family, he went to school. Got a good education and grades. Some say he was lucky as hell to get an acceptance letter to Hosnian Prime, others wonder how could a foster child earn something like that.

Currently now, he’s staying with Luke Skywalker, brother of Senator Leia, until he goes to stay at Hosnian Prime. All families in the past were different because of one reason, wealth. Many believed he’s there for the money, but they were wrong. Luke treated Finn like a son he always wanted since his stay. Most families he went to only wanted money.

“Finn, mind coming down here son!”

Finn, who was in his room, went downstairs. His room was filled with things most boys would probably be into. Video games, sports, and technology. Luke also given him a cellphone, his very first cellphone. This was the life he always told himself.

Running down the stairs, he walked into the living room, only to be greeted by unfamiliar people. Luke was talking to them when he entered and turned his head, with a smile.

"Ah here he is! Finn, I like you to meet some of the kids who are also going to Hosnian." 

Finn looked over to see the teens sitting on the couch. There were 5 in total. One boy and the rest girls. One of the girls got up from the couch and walked over to greet Finn, taking his hand.

"Hi, my names Rose. Rose Tico."

Finn shook her hand. Looking over to look at the others, Rose took this as the opportunity to introduce the others.

"That's my sister, Paige, over there with the black hair. The girl with the blonde is Kaydel, but she likes to be called Connix. Right beside her is Jessika, with the ponytail. And the one that's now looking out the window is Poe." Rose finished with a smile. The three girls waved to Finn, while Poe continued to peer out the window.

"Uh, is he alright?" Finn asked worryingly.

"No, he lost his dog, his Shiba Inu named BB8. Don't asked me wear he got the name," Connix said.

"Yeah, you can barely see Poe without him," responded Jessika "He lost him last night, we tried to looking for him, gave out flyers and everything, and still couldn't find him."

"But we're still looking," Poe said "We only have 2 days left until college and I'm not leaving without saying goodbye."

"Poe is leaving BB with Mr. Skywalker," Paige calmly stated.

Finn nodded. The whole room was quiet. It was awkward, he wasn't good with talking to new people. Luke, sensing his awkwardness, decided to cut the silence with a question.

"So, what do y'all hope to study at Hosnian?"

Poe stopped looking out the window to face Luke. He glanced at his friends, then at Finn, and grinned.

"I wish to become an Aerospace engineer or I think. I'm always been fascinated with planes." Looking over was the signal for the others to state what they wish to learn. Connix see's Poe looking at her.

"I'd like to study Political Science." Connix replied smiling, "What about you Jess?"

"Electronic Engineering."

"I'll be studying Electrical Engineering and Paige we'll be studying Biotechnology." Rose stated, giggling.

"Oh come on Rose, didn't even let me say it!" Paige laughed, ruffling her sister's hair. 

Finn only response was to snicker. They all had families. He wondered if Luke told them what's he's been through. Maybe their only being nice to him for that reason. Not having a lot of friends s a child due that reason made him unsure. But them, they felt real. Real friends.

"So Finn, what will you be studying?" asked Paige. Everyone turned to look at Finn. He was still shy, but knew he had to have an answer. He was embarrassed because he would consider himself a gaming/computer nerd. But if they seem interested.

"Either software engineer or game designer," Finn spoke. The room went silent again, causing to cause Finn to become embarrassed, "Sorry, game designer is probably a horrible..."

"No way man!" Poe yelled "That's the best two choices. Damn, if you made a video game, you can guarantee the first buyer will be me."

"That's amazing Finn! I'd say you'd do great. I can see it now!" Rose smiled.

The others spoke their agreement either saying "great choice" or "you got it", which caused Finn to smile. Looking over to Luke, he say that Luke had a smile. He was proud of Finn. Finn felt as if he's been accepted into a family and friends. That's all he could ever ask for.

"Hey buddy, mind giving us your phone number? Maybe we all can hand out tomorrow?" Poe asked.

"That's he's way of saying 'Let's go find BB8'," Connix said slyly.

-

Nighttime, specifically 10:45 pm. Rey waited until Unkar fell asleep to sneak out her window. Walking in the dark on Jakku was dangerous. Thugs, mugglers, and hell even the homeless lurk. But she didn't care, she'll risk her life to escape this waste. She'd already purchased a bus ticket for Republic City and was making her way to the bus station. The bus leaves at 11.

As she continued, she heard a noise. Turning around, she found nothing or nobody. Feeling as if this was her imagination, she continued, only to stop again. Rey felt as if someone is following her.

"Hello," she called "Is anyone there?"

No answer, but a rustle. In a brush nearby. Turning her head to face the brush, she was looking to see who it was. See couldn't see, but only the light as she stood under the streetlight.

"Hello? So yourselves!" 

The rustle continued and then a figure emerged. It was walking over to Rey. She could only see a shadowy figure. Backing up, she was met face to face with an animal. A dog.

"Uhhh, a Shiba Inu?" Rey questioned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you read it. I guess. This is my first story so sorry if it sucks and stuff. This will probably slow due to me being in school and shit, so enjoy! Comments, tips, opinions, etc. would be appreciated.


End file.
